Zasady muzyki: System temperowany. Skala, gamy, tonacja, interwały
=SYSTEM TEMPEROWANY. SKALA, GAMY, TONACJA, INTERWAŁY= =SYSTEM TEMPEROWANY= System dźwiękowy – zbiór dźwięków zawartych w obrębie oktawy, stanowiący wynik jej podziału wg pewnych zasad na szereg mniejszych części. Strój muzyczny – bezwzględna wysokość dźwięków, obliczana np. w ilości drgań na sekundę. System temperowany – dzieli oktawę na 12 równych części, tzw. półtonów. Do ugruntowania tego systemu przyczynił się J.S. Bach (1685-1750), pisząc 2-tomowe dzieło Das wohltemperierte Klavier, zawierające 48 preludiów i fug, napisanych kolejno we wszystkich tonacjach. Ze zbioru wszystkich używanych dźwięków w muzyce, ugrupowanych wg pewnych wysokości tworzących tzw. skalę materiałową (wł. scala ‘schody’), można wyodrębnić pewne szeregi dźwiękowe, zwane skalami muzycznymi. Są one ułożone wg pewnych schematów (stałych), wyznaczających odległości między kolejnymi dźwiękami. Skale systemu tonalnego '''– podstawa europejskiej muzyki artystycznej od trzech wieków. Są to dwie skale muzyczne 7-dźwiękowe, w których ósmy dźwięk jest powtórką pierwszego w odległości oktawy. *skala majorowa (durowa) *skala minorowa (molowa) =PÓŁTON, CAŁY TON= '''Półton – jednostka, którą mierzy się różnice wysokości między dwoma dźwiękami. *cały ton = 2 półtony c 1''' d '''1 e ½''' f '''1 g 1''' a '''1 h ½''' c =GAMA C MAJOR. TONACJA= '''Gama – skala muzyczna rozpoczynająca się od określonego dźwięku. thumb|left|400px c d e f g a h c do re mi fa sol la si do I II III IV V VI VII VIII T S D T Stopień I – tonika (T) *nazwę wprowadził w XVIII w. J.-P. Rameu *fr. note tonique Stopień II – dźwięk prowadzący w dół *jest to nazwa raczej niestosowana ze względu na niezbyt ścisłe określenie funkcji tego stopnia; ma on w niemal równej mierze tendencję ciążenia w dół ku tonice, jak i w górę ku III stopniowi. Stopień III – medianta Stopień IV – subdominanta (S) Stopień V – dominanta (D) Stopień VI – submedianta Stopień VII – dźwięk prowadzący w górę Stopień I (tonika, T) – jest w gamie najważniejszym centralnym dźwiękiem. Od niego przeważnie zaczyna się melodia, na nim się kończy. Wszelki ruch melodyczny zmierza w końcu do toniki, osiągając w niej rozwiązanie swego napięcia. Najważniejszy po tonice jest V stopień – dominanta (łac. dominans ‘panujący’), posiada on więcej samodzielności od innych stopni. Podobne znaczenie, lecz mniejszą niezależność, posiada IV stopień (a piąty licząc w dół od toniki) – subdominanta, czyli dominanta dolna (łac. sub ‘pod’). O wiele mniejszą samodzielność ma III stopień '''– '''medianta, dzieląca odległość między toniką a dominantą (łac. medians ‘dzielący’), oraz stopień VI – submedianta, dzieląca tonikę od dominanty, licząc w dół. Stopień VII – dźwięk prowadzący – jest bardzo charakterystyczny stopniem gamy, o silnym ciążeniu na sąsiadującą tonikę. Stosunki zachodzące pomiędzy poszczególnymi stopniami a toniką oraz związki melodyczne i harmoniczne wynikające z tych zależności składają się na pojęcie tonacji. *tonacje majorowe oznaczamy wielkimi literami Odległości pomiędzy poszczególnymi stopniami gamy durowej: *I-II – cały ton *II-III – cały ton *III-IV – półton *IV-V – cały ton *V-VI – cały ton *VI-VII – cały ton *VII-VIII – półton =INTERWAŁ= Interwał – odległość między dwoma dźwiękami następującymi po sobie lub współbrzmiącymi (łac. intervallum ‘ograniczona przestrzeń, odległość’). Interwały: *pryma I-I *sekunda I-II *tercja I-III *kwarta I-IV *kwinta I-V *seksta I-VI *septyma I-VII *oktawa I-VIII *nona I-IX *decyma I-X *undecyma I-XI *duodecyma I-XII *tercdecyma I-XIII *kwartdecyma I-XIV *kwintdecyma I-XV Interwały większe od kwintdecymy określa się w taki sposób – np. dwie oktawy i sekunda itd. Do określania interwałów stosuje się oznaczenia cyfrowe analogicznie jak w nauce harmonii. Interwały odpowiadające odległościom zbudowanym na V stopniu skali majorowej nie otrzymują przy cyfrze żadnego oznacznia. =ROZMIARY INTERWAŁÓW= Wielkość interwałów określa się, licząc dźwięki od dolnego w górę. Rozmiary określa się liczbą półtonów. W praktyce od kwarty nie liczy się półtonów, lecz dodaje mniejsze interwały. Kwarta zwiększona – tryton (gr. tritonos ‘złożony z trzech tonów’). Z czasem objęto tą nazwą także kwintę zmniejszoną. *w muzyce średniowiecznej nie wolno było używać postępu melodycznego o ten interwał (zwano to diabolus in musica – ‘diabłem w muzyce’) Szereg zasadniczy – dźwięki odpowiadające białym klawiszom na fortepianie (a więc gamy C). =PRZEWROTY INTERWAŁÓW= Jeżeli w danym interwale przeniesiemy dolny dźwięk o oktawę wyżej, pozostawiając górny dźwięk w miejscu, lub też na odwrót – dolny dźwięk pozostawimy w miejscu, a górny przeniesiemy o oktawę niżej, otrzymamy tzw. przewrót interwału. Przykład: thumb|left|333px Interwały czyste dają w przewrocie też interwały czyste, małe dają wielkie, wielkie – małe, zmniejszone dają zwiększone i na odwrót. Przewroty mogą być pomocne przy tworzeniu, względnie rozplanowaniu większych lub trudniejszych interwałów. =INTERWAŁ MELODYCZNY I HARMONICZNY= Interwał melodyczny tworzą dwa dźwięki następujące po sobie (jeden po drugim – jak w melodii). Interwał harmoniczny tworzą dwa dźwięki wykonane równocześnie. Prymę harmoniczną pisze się zwykle w następujący sposób: *jeśli prymę tworzą dwie całe nuty – piszemy obok siebie; *jeśli prymę tworzą dwie nuty z ogonkiem równej wartości – piszemy jedną nutę dla obu głosów; ogonek górny odnosi się do głosu górnego – po prawej stronie, ogonek w dół po lewej – do głosu dolnego; *jeśli prymę tworzą nuty różnej wartości – piszemy pierwszą nutę mniejszej wartości, a następnie nutę o większej wartości; *dla ćwierćnuty i nuty o mniejszej wartości (bez kropki) – piszemy jedną główkę i dwa ogonki z odpowiednim wiązaniem dla wartości mniejszych. Nie należy mylić interwału melodycznego prymu z unisonem. 'Linki zewnętrzne:' Wikipedia - http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muzyka Budowa interwałów muzycznych Piosenki do rozpoznawania interwałów muzycznych Czym jest interwał muzyczny z przykładami audio Kategoria:Materiały zewnętrzne Kategoria:interwały muzyczne